Rex and Hannah Chronicles Story No 28: The Fallen One II
by Tim66
Summary: In this follow-up to The Fallen One, Rex and Hannah return Gideon to the 21st Century. However, they soon discover that another being is also after Gideon.


DISCLAIMER: This story is based upon the series, Charmed, that was created by Constance M. Burge. All Charmed characters are the property of Spelling Productions. The concept of a portal connecting Halliwell Manor to Magic School comes from the excellent original Charmed novel, _Leo Rising_, by Paul Ruditis. This story is a follow-up to the events in my previous R&H Chronicles story The Fallen One.

_In my R&H Chronicles story, The Fallen One, Rex and Hannah travelled back in time to Ancient Britain to witness Queen Boudicca's ill fated attempt to drive the Roman Empire out of her country. _

_While there, they discovered that the disgraced White Lighter Elder, Gideon, was also there, having fallen through a hole in space/time as a result of his battle with Leo Wyatt at the end of Charmed's Sixth Season. The now mortal Gideon, having no way of returning to his own time, had decided to help Boudicca win her fight against Roman rule. By doing so, he believed he would become a hero to the British people. Seeing how this would seriously change history, Rex and Hannah were forced to stop Gideon, and let history take its faithful course (this was painful for Rex, because he too sympathized with what Boudicca was trying to accomplish)._

_At the end of the story, after Boudicca's tragic defeat and with Gideon in their custody, Rex and Hannah returned to the 21__st__ Century. However, what happened after that? What became of Gideon? Finally, this story will be told..._

**THE PLACE: PALO ALTO, CALIFORNIA**

**THE TIME: OCTOBER 31****st**** , 2012**

"What's that you're watching on the telly, Hannah?" Rex Buckland asked Hannah Webster as he walked into the apartment the two former Warlocks shared, having just arrived home from work.

"A fascinating documentary about ghosts." Hannah replied. "I thought it would be fitting, since today is Halloween."

"Yes, quite." Rex replied. "I take it we have candy for the trick-or-treaters?"

"We have. Also, the Halliwell sisters have invited us to the Manor for their annual Halloween party afterwards."

"I look forward to that." Rex said as he got a Diet Pepsi from the kitchen and sat down next to Hannah. "So, this is a documentary about ghosts."

"Yes, it's quite good. Even if they got some of the facts wrong." Hannah said.

"Well, don't forget, Hannah, that most people have not had the experience with ghosts that we have."

"That's true, Rex. In fact, we had more experience with one of the ghosts they mentioned.."

"What do you mean, Hannah?" Rex asked.

"From what they said, the ghost of Queen Boudicca haunts the British countryside." Hannah said slowly.

"What!?"

"Yeah, many people have claimed to have seen her racing her chariot on moonlit lights." Hannah replied. "Some believe she is doing so because she feels she failed her people, by not driving the Romans out of Britain."

"Oh, she failed all right. We saw to that ourselves." Rex said bitterly and took a swig of Diet Pepsi. Just over two years had now passed since he and Hannah had used the Time Key to journey to Ancient Britain to witness Boudicca's last battle with the forces of Rome. Although they had originally just wanted to witness the battle, they were forced to become involved when they had discovered the former White Lighter Elder, Gideon there. Stranded there by falling through space/time as a result of his confrontation with Leo Wyatt in 2004, Gideon had decided to alter history and help Boudicca win. Rex and Hannah were forced to stop him, at a terrible cost. As history recorded, Boudicca led her people to their inevitable defeat.

"You still have regrets about that, Rex?" Hannah asked. "Being forced to allow Boudicca's defeat?"

"Yes, Hannah, I do. Of course, what Gideon was doing was wrong, and he had to be stopped. However, part of me still wonders if it was worth it. Thousands died, Hannah, and we could have stopped that."

"Hey, I know how you feel, Rex, after my experience on the _Titanic_." Hannah replied. Earlier that year, Hannah had, as a result of a magic idol, found herself transported back to 1912 and deposited on the doomed luxury liner, a few hours before it sank. Although she could have tried to prevent it, Hannah had done nothing and let the ship sink, as history demanded of it.

"Yes, but I was able to help you by showing you those descendants of those five children you saved, Hannah." Rex pointed out.

"That's true." Hannah replied. In fact, Hannah had discovered one of said descendants had been named after her (the woman in question being the daughter of one of the children Hannah had saved). "That did give me comfort."

"Unfortunately, no one can do the same for me." Rex said. "History demanded Boudicca and her people be defeated, I made sure it happened. I still curse that damned Gideon for putting me in that position in the first place."

"He was punished, Rex." Hannah said soothingly. "We were there, we saw it happen. Remember?"

"Yes, but was it punishment enough for what he did?" Rex asked.

"I don't know." Hannah replied. "It was not our call to make. Attempting to change history was not Gideon's only crime, after all."

"Yes, there were others. Attempting to murder young Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Murdering the adult Christopher Perry Halliwell, or at least that particular version of him. Mind you, he would have ceased to exist anyway, since the future he came from was wiped out."

"How about what happened when we got Gideon back to 2010? That sure turned out to be an interesting event." Hannah said.

"It was indeed, Hannah." Rex replied and both of them fell silent as their thoughts drifted into the fateful events of two years ago...

*******FLASHBACK BEGINS*******

**THE PLACE: SAN FRANCISCO**

**THE TIME: OCTOBER 23, 2010**

"Move!" Rex said as he shoved Gideon up towards the front door of Halliwell Manor. Hannah followed along behind, making sure Gideon didn't try to make a break for it.

"Do you know what will probably happen to me, Buckland?" Gideon asked as they reached the front door. "I'll be punished."

"You brought it on yourself." Rex said as he rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" Piper Halliwell said as she answered the door. "Oh, hi Rex. What..." she trailed off as her eyes fell on Gideon. "What the hell is going on? How did he get here!?"

"Piper we can explain." Hannah said. "Can we come in?"

"If you're worried about Gideon here, don't." Rex said. "He's as mortal as we are."

"How?" Piper asked, never taking her eyes off Gideon.

"As Hannah said, we'll explain everything inside." Rex said.

"Very well." Piper said and stepped aside to let the two former Warlocks and the disgraced Elder into the Manor. From the look on her face, she would have blown Gideon to smithereens if he had so much as looked at her the wrong way.

_Not that I blame her. _Hannah thought. _He did try to murder her son._

Once everyone was settled into the living room, Piper then asked. "Okay, how is Gideon alive here in 2010, when he died in 2004?"

"2010!?" Gideon said.

"Yes, it's been six years since your attempt on Wyatt's life failed." Piper said.

"The conundrums of time travel." Rex added. "Gideon only spent a few months in the past, but in the present six years have passed."

"The past?" Piper asked.

"Yes, you see..." Rex began, but before he could continue, Leo Wyatt came down the stairs.

"The boys are at Magic School." Leo said. "They'll..." he stopped up short when his eyes fell on Gideon. At first, there was astonishment in his eyes, but soon it was replaced by rage, pure rage. "YOU!" Leo screamed at the top of his lungs and, before anyone could stop him, he launched himself at Gideon and quickly got both hands around his former mentors throat.

"Agh! Help, get him off!" Gideon squeaked as Leo began to choke the very life out of him.

"Leo, wait." Rex said as he and Hannah grabbed Leo and began to pull him away. "This is not the way."

"IT'S NOT YOUR CHILD THIS MONSTER TRIED TO MURDER!" Leo yelled as he struggled in Rex and Hannah's grip, trying to resume the task of strangling Gideon. "Elder or not, I'm going to..."

"He's not an Elder." Hannah said. "Not anymore!"

This brought Leo up short. "What?" he said and stopped struggling.

"Gideon is mortal now, like you are." Hannah replied.

"How did that happen?" Leo said as reason began to reassert itself over him. "In fact, how did Gideon get here at all? I killed him."

"No, you didn't, you only thought you did." Rex said. "What actually happened is that your battle, you two were Elders at the time, unleashed a lot of magical energy. Said energy ripped a hole in space/time and Gideon fell through it. He survived, but the battle did destroy his Elder powers and made him mortal."

"It was only by random chance that we found him." Hannah added.

"Where did you find him?" Piper asked.

"Ancient Britain. The year 61 A.D. to be precise." Rex replied. "Hannah and I had travelled back there to witness Queen Boudicca's uprising against the Romans. That uprising failed, according to history, but friend Gideon here decided to change that."

"And I would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for you two meddling Warlocks!" Gideon snapped.

_Isn't that was the villains on Scooby Doo say when they've been unmasked? _Hannah thought to herself. _The only thing missing are the words 'and their dog'._

"None the less, Gideon, you tried to change a fixed historical event. We had no choice but to stop you." Rex said.

"And thousands of our people died because of it, Buckland? Their blood is on your hands!"

"Those people died because history decreed they did."

"I could have changed that." Gideon shot back.

"It is not for us to decide!" Rex snapped. "Altering a fixed historical event like Boudicca's uprising would have caused damage beyond comprehension to the space/time continuum. Of course, you didn't see that, you were only thinking of yourself."

"Just like you were when you took it upon yourself to try and murder Leo and Piper's son." Hannah added.

"Quite." Rex said and then resumed. "After we... Made sure history was secure, we brought Gideon back to the present, and here we are. We're remanding him into your custody."

"Don't I get a say?" Gideon asked.

"NO!" Everyone shouted at him at once.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kira, the Seer, asked as she entered the living room. The former Demon had been residing at Halliwell Manor since her rescue from the Wasteland by Phoebe Halliwell (with help from Rex and Hannah) some two years earlier.

"Ah, Kira, meet Gideon." Rex said and indicated Gideon.

"The disgraced Elder?" Kira asked with astonishment.

"Yeah, him." Leo said. "He's the main reason I went nuts for a while in 2004, as you well know."

"But I thought he was dead."

"So did we all." Rex said and brought Kira up to speed on Gideon's unexpected trip to the past.

"So he ended up in another time." Kira said, once Rex had finished.

_Did something like that happen to Zola? _Leo thought to himself, thinking of the Elder he had murdered during the time he had hovered on the brink of insanity, thanks in no small part to Gideon. _Is he trapped in another time somewhere, without his powers and thus no means to return or contact the Elders for help? We may never know._

"Leo? Are you okay?" Piper asked, seeing how quiet her husband had become.

"Yes, I was just thinking of poor Zola." Leo replied. "What if what happened to Gideon happened to him." He turned to Rex. "Do you think that's possible?"

"Yes, I suppose it is." Rex replied. "Mind you, such holes in space/time, such as the one Gideon fell through, are unstable. Their terminus points are completely random."

"Meaning Zola could be anywhere. Or any when." Leo said slowly.

"I'm sorry, Leo." Rex said slowly.

"Well, can't you go find him, Buckland?" Gideon piped up. When everyone looked at him, he added. "Zola's a friend of mine, or was, I suppose."

"Weren't you listening just now, Gideon." Rex said with irritation. "I just said that the terminus points of the space/time holes like the one you fell through are random. Finding Zola would be a miracle in of itself."

"You found me."

"Only because you happened to end up at a historical event that I had taken an interest in." Rex replied. "What do you suppose the odds are of that happening twice?"

"Not good." Gideon said slowly.

"Give that man a Kewpie doll." Hannah said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, as I said, Hannah and I would like to wash our hands of friend Gideon here." Rex said. "He's all yours, Leo."

"Actually, could you and Hannah stay. I might need you." Leo said.

"What for?" Hannah asked.

"I'm going to turn Gideon over to the Elders for judgement. Your witness testimony as to his actions in the past will add to our case."

"Well, I suppose we can." Rex said.

"When Magic School lets out for the day, we'll take Gideon and hold him there, until I can get in touch with the Elders." Leo said and then turned to his former mentor. "Kind of fitting."

"Why there?" Gideon asked.

"Because that is where you began to commit your crimes." Leo said. "It's only fitting that you answer for them there too."

"Right, just give me the word and I'll translocate us there." Rex said.

"No need for that." Leo replied. "There is a portal here on the second floor of the Manor that leads to the Magic School."

"We installed it so Leo could get there and back without having to reply on Paige all the time." Piper said.

"Logical." Rex said.

"If none of you mind, I'd like to tag along." Kira said.

"No, we don't mind." Leo said.

"And I'll watch Wyatt and Chris until you all get back." Piper added.

**MAGIC SCHOOL**

The halls of Magic School were silent as Rex, Hannah, Leo, Kira, and Gideon made their way down them. As Leo had hoped, everyone had left for the day, so there would be no awkward questions from students and staff about Gideon's reappearance._ We don't need that right now. _Leo thought to himself. Right now he just wanted this unpleasant business to be over as soon as possible.

"So you're in charge here now." Gideon said to Leo. "I'm surprised the Elders didn't shut this place down after I was gone."

"They almost did." Leo replied. "Paige campaigned to keep it open, and the Elders agreed, as long as she agreed to run it. When I became mortal, she suggested I take over from her. I've been in charge ever since."

_Except for the time the Demons, led by the Triad, took over this place. _Rex thought. _But there is no need to inform Gideon of this little fact._

"Why is it every time I come here to this Magic School, I feel I'm in a Harry Potter novel." Hannah said. "Come on, don't any of you see the resemblance?"

"Yes, Hannah, there is a distinct resemblance, now that you mention it." Rex said, grinning. "Strange how these things happen."

Unknown to all of them, there was another presence in Magic School, a presence that had been awakened once all of then had entered the school. As the group continued to banter, the presence just kept back and watched.

"Kira, what is it?" Hannah asked, once she saw the concerned look on Kira's face.

"I don't know, Hannah." Kira replied. "For a second or two, I felt something touch my mind."

"What did you feel exactly?" Rex asked.

"I'm not sure. It was almost like another mind."

"There shouldn't be anyone else here right now." Leo said as he looked around.

"Like I said, I'm not sure what I felt." Kira said and then shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it was nothing."

"Well, let us know if you feel it again." Rex said.

"Okay, sure." Kira replied.

Soon the group reached Leo's office. "I'm sure you recognize this room, Gideon, it used to be yours." Leo said as he escorted the group inside.

"Yes." Gideon said bitterly as Rex escorted him over to a nearby couch and watched as he sat down.

"So what now?" Hannah asked.

"I contact the Elders and they take it from here." Leo replied.

"I imagine I'll be severely punished." Gideon said.

"As I said, Gideon, you brought it on yourself." Rex replied. "You should have thought things through before you took it upon yourself to murder an innocent child."

"It was for the greater good!"

"You know, I can't count the time that excuse has been used by both magical and non-magical beings to justify some atrocity or other." Rex said, shaking his head. "You're no different than any other of those beings, Gideon. You betrayed everyone and everything you stood for to commit this crime, and for that you must answer."

"Who the hell are you to sit in judgement of me, Buckland!" Gideon shot back. "Did not you and your lady friend here betray everything you both stood for when rebelled against the Source?"

"Don't you dare." Rex said as he quickly crossed the room and hovered over Gideon. "Don't you even THINK of comparing what you did to the situation Hannah and I were in! Our people had been oppressed by the likes of the Source for centuries. We had no freedom at all, and were basically cannon fodder. When Hannah and I started the Insurgents, our aim was to make a better life for all Warlocks, a life where we could live in peace and not be forced to go after people who had done us no harm."

"And we succeeded." Hannah added. "After a lot of sacrifice, that is."

"The point is, Gideon, that you're nothing like us." Rex went on. "You were an Elder, a trusted friend and advisor, and you threw it all away and partnered up with Demons to murder young Wyatt. You're a quisling, Gideon, deal with it!"

"You don't get it. None of you." Gideon said bitterly. "So what will happen to me now, since I'm mortal?" The moment those words left Gideon's lips, an eerie wind began to blow through Leo's office.

"What the hell?" Rex said, looking around.

"That feeling I had, the one about another mind being here. It's back." Kira said.

Before anyone could say anything else, all the windows in Leo's office sealed themselves shut with a click. Hannah, being nearest to one, went over and tried to open it, without success. "Rex, it's sealed tight!"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rex said. "Perhaps someone should check the portal back to Halliwell Manor."

"I'll go." Kira said and headed out of the room. A few moments later, she was back. "The portal is sealed shut too, and so are all the other windows. We're trapped."

"Maybe Rex can translocate us out." Hannah said.

"I've been trying to do just that." Rex said. "However, something seems to be blocking me."

"I know what it is." Leo said. "It's the magical security system."

"Security system?" Hannah asked.

"We installed it a few years ago, to keep Magic School from being taken over by Demons again." Leo replied. "When the system is activated, Magic School is completely locked down. The doors and windows seal shut and the school is enclosed in an energy barrier that prevents any magical being from getting in or out."

"I see. Is there any way of shutting it down?" Rex asked.

"I should be able to do so with this." Leo said and gestured to a pendant he was wearing around his neck. "However, it won't respond to my shut-down command."

"So we're stuck here?" Kira asked.

"So it would seem." Rex said. "As Leo said a moment ago, no one can get in our out, and that includes anyone who can translocate or orb. We're on our own."

"But how did it happen?" Hannah asked.

"That's a good question." Rex replied as he turned to look at Gideon.

"Hey, don't look at me." Gideon said. "I have no powers anymore, remember."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that." Rex said. "However, I feel that you're connected to this somehow, Gideon."

"Yeah, funny how this happened when we brought you here." Hannah added.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Gideon?" Rex asked. "If so, now is the time."

"I swear, Buckland, I don't know what's going on here." Gideon replied.

"For once I believe you."

"So what is causing it, Rex?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know, yet. However, we better find out quickly."

At that time, Kira had decided to try and open her mind to the presence. Perhaps that way, she could find some answers. _Come to me._ she thought. _Let yourself be heard. _So sooner had Kira issued those thoughts, when she felt the presence swiftly enter her mind. Suddenly, she went rigid and all expression drained from her face.

"Kira, what is it? What's wrong?" Hannah asked.

"Him!" Kira replied, her voice sounding deeper, more masculine. She pointed a finger at Gideon.

"I don't think that's Kira talking, Hannah." Rex said and then turned to Kira. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Stay out of this, Warlock! This is between Gideon and myself!" Kira replied in the strange voice. Suddenly, Kira began to sway back and forth. "Get...out...of...me!" she said in her own voice.

_She's trying to push out whatever that's taken her over. _Rex thought.

The strange voice returned. "He must be punished for his crime against me. I..." the voice stopped and Kira slumped to the floor. Rex and Hannah rushed over to her.

"It's okay, she's only fainted. She managed to drive out whatever took her over, but it drained her." Rex said as he examined Kira. "Is it possible to get a glass of water?"

"There should be some in the cafeteria. It's just down the hall." Leo said and headed out the door.

"Hannah, help me get Kira over to a chair." The two former Warlocks gently eased Kira into a nearby chair.

"Rex, what was she talking about?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know, Hannah, but I get a strong feeling Gideon might know, since she, or whomever possessed her, mentioned him specifically."

By now, Leo had returned with the glass of water and gave it to Rex. Since all their attention was now on Kira, no one had been watching Gideon. Therefore, he took the opportunity to quietly slip out of the room.

"Rex, she's coming around." Hannah said as she noticed Kira waking up.

"Good. Kira, are you all right?" Rex asked as he handed her the glass of water.

"Yes." Kira said as she took a sip of the water. "I wanted to see if I could communicate with whoever or whatever trapped us here."

"That was foolish." Rex said. "You should have waited until we knew more about what we're dealing with here."

"I know, but I got a feeling, a feeling of anger and hate."

"Let me guess, towards Gideon." Leo said.

"That's right." Kira replied. "How did you know?"

"Because whomever or whatever possessed you said that it was 'between Gideon and myself' and told us to stay out of it." Rex said. "I think friend Gideon can fill in the rest."

"Okay, Gideon, time to start talking. You can begin by telling us..." Hannah began, but stopped when she saw Gideon had gone. "Rex, he's run off."

"Well we better find him." Rex said. "However, he cannot have gone far."

"We better find him before that presence does." Kira said. "I got the feeling it wants Gideon dead."

His fear having now given way to panic, Gideon tore through the halls of Magic School, looking for a way out, any way out. However, any way out was sealed shut_. I have to get out of here! _Gideon thought. _I have to, before he finds me._ Gideon strongly suspected the identity of the force that was after him and if he was right, the force meant business. He heard the distant voice of Buckland and the others, calling his name. _Great! They're looking for me as well. _Gideon quickly turned a corner and began down the next hall way, when he felt the eerie wind from earlier surrounded him and knew the presence had found him. "No! Please no! I'm sorry, I'm so..." Gideon got no further as the wind slammed him against the wall and then began lifting him up like a rag doll.

The others were searching through the halls, looking for Gideon. "Where is he? He can't have left the school." Hannah said. "We're still sealed in."

"Yes, but he could be hiding in any one of these rooms." Rex replied. "It might take us a while to find him."

"Wait, listen." Kira said and they all fell silent.

"Help me!" the voice of Gideon was heard, coming from down the hall and around a corner.

"This way!" Rex said and the group charged down the hall towards where the voice was coming from. Rounding the corner, they were treated to the sight of Gideon, suspended at least ten feet off the ground, squished against the wall.

_Looks like Gideon decided to hang around after all. _Hannah couldn't resist thinking.

Turning his head, Gideon saw the others standing there and choked out. "Help...me!" Before anyone could say anything, the force suddenly released Gideon and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"It let him go." Hannah said.

"For now." Rex replied. "But I get the feeling that this force, whoever or whatever, is not through with Gideon just yet."

"It's not. I can tell." Kira said and shuddered. She could still feel the presence lurking nearby, waiting.

"Let's get back to Leo's office. We can compare notes there." Rex said. "Leo, if you'll give me a hand with Gideon here..."

Soon the little group had reconvened in Leo's office. Gideon, still out cold, lay on the same couch he had been sitting on earlier. "Right, what I think is that we're dealing with a spirit here. A very angry one, but a spirit none the less." Rex said.

"Are you sure, Rex?" Hannah asked. "This spirit is very powerful. It was able to seal us in here by tripping off that magical security system Leo mentioned. It seems much more powerful than any other spirit we've encountered."

"I wondered that myself for a short while, Hannah, until I realized the answer was staring me in the face." As Rex said this, he went over to the nearest wall. "This place, Magic School. No doubt spells are being cast here, and have since the school was founded."

"Yes, that's true." Leo said.

"Well, think of it, every time a spell is cast, magical residue is released." Rex went on. "Over the years, said residue seeped into the walls of this place, building up over time. Most of the time, it's harmless and inert."

"Unless the spirit we're dealing with has somehow tapped into it." Hannah said, realizing where Rex was going with his theory. "That would give it almost unlimited power."

"As long as the energy built up by the magic residue lasts." Rex said. "And I get the feeling that it could be a long, long, time." he feel silent.

"What is it, Rex?" Hannah asked.

"The fact that our spirit was able to tap into the magical residue here seems to suggest it has a working knowledge of Magic School." Rex said and turned to Leo. "Has anyone ever died here, as far as you know? Any students or faculty members, I mean."

"Well, there was Mr. Monkeyshines, he was a dwarf professor who taught here." Leo said. "He was always going on about how books were a bad influence on the students here and tried to get some of them banned. Ironically, he died as a result of a book." Leo went on to explain the strange death of Mr. Monkeyshines and what happened after.

"Shot to death in a novel." Rex said, once Leo had finished. "Not something you hear of every day. Still, this does not fit in with what is going on now. This Monkeyshines fellow sounded obnoxious, yes, but it seems he had nothing against Gideon. I don't think he's our spirit. Can you think of anyone else?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but there was Sigmund." Leo said. "He was a teacher here, in fact, the Charmed Ones first became aware of Magic School because of him. Long story. He disappeared just before Gideon began his final attack against us, back in 2004. At the time, Gideon told us he had gone on sabbatical. We believed him, because we still trusted him at that point."

"Ah, but that was clearly not the case." Rex said. At that point, Gideon opened his eyes and sat up. "Welcome back, Gideon." Rex said.

"What? Where am I?" Gideon asked.

"Back in Leo's office." Rex replied. "We've come to a conclusion that our mystery guest is a spirit, a spirit who might have a grudge against you for some reason. Leo had just mentioned a chap named Sigmund. Does that name ring a bell?"

"He wa... He's a friend. A long time friend." Gideon said slowly.

"I see and where is he now, if I may ask. Leo just told us he disappeared just prior to your final assault on young Wyatt. Hardly a coincidence, I would think."

Gideon said nothing.

"Suddenly silent, Gideon? Well never mind." Rex continued. "Let me spin a little scenario for you. Feel free to correct me if I get any facts wrong. You mentioned a moment ago that this Sigmund fellow was a friend. I surmise that he was aware of your plan to murder Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, in fact, perhaps he initially went along with said plan. However, as time went on, Sigmund realized that you were wrong, and refused to go any further. In fact, I think he threatened to expose you to Leo and the Charmed Ones. Obviously, you couldn't have that. So, despite Sigmund being a long time friend, you murdered him. Isn't that pretty much how it went?"

Gideon remained silent.

"I'll take that as a yes. So we can add murder to the charges against you. Of course, you didn't worry about Sigmund as a spirit coming after you back then, you were still an Elder, and had your powers. Therefore, you could protect yourself should he decide to seek revenge." Like a prosecutor having broken a murder suspect in court, Rex went in for the kill. "Except that's no longer true. You have no powers now, you're just another mortal, like the rest of us. So Sigmund is free to take his revenge on you as he sees fit. In fact, I think you've known, or suspected, the identity of our spirit for quite some time now. Is that right, Gideon?"

Gideon still remained mute.

"Is that right, Gideon?" Rex repeated.

"All right, yes!" Gideon snapped. "I suspected it was Sigmund. That is why I tried to escape. Please, Buckland, I beg you, don't let him get me!"

"Rex, there is one thing I don't understand." Hannah said. "All that happened six years ago. Wouldn't Sigmund have assumed, like everyone else did at the time, that Leo had killed Gideon, and moved on himself?"

"Ah, but Sigmund was magical himself, Hannah. I think he suspected what had really happened to Gideon, that he had been displaced in time. I'll go further and say that Sigmund also suspected that Gideon was thus mortal. So he lingered here, in the off chance that Gideon would somehow be returned."

"And now he has, thanks to us."

"Rex, Hannah! He's here." Kira said suddenly.

"I thought as much." Rex replied. "Sigmund! You can show yourself now. We know it's you."

"Good guess." Sigmund replied as he appeared in the middle of the room. He looked pretty much the same as when Leo and Gideon had last laid eyes on him six years before.

_He's physically manifested himself. _Hannah thought. _Must be using more of that magical residue here._

"Welcome, Sigmund." Rex said. "I'm Rex Buckland, and this is..."

"I know who you all are." Sigmund interrupted. "I've been listening in on your conversations. Plus, I learned a bit when I possessed her." he indicated Kira.

"So we can dispense with the pleasantries and get down to business." Rex replied.

"As I said, you're not involved in this, Buckland." Sigmund said and then closed his eyes. There was a click as the windows to Leo's office unsealed themselves. "I've shut off the security system. You, the two ladies, and Leo can leave now."

"And Gideon?"

"He stays here. I have unfinished business with him. As you said a moment ago, Buckland, I did suspect what had actually occurred to Gideon, back in 2004. Thus I lingered here, just in case he found his way back. I must thank you all for delivering him to me."

"By unfinished business, I assume that means killing him?" Rex said.

"Eventually, yes, but first I'm going to have some fun." Sigmund replied, grinning.

Gideon cringed back on the couch.

"What's the matter, Gideon? Not happy to see your old friend?" Sigmund asked mockingly. "The friend you betrayed and murdered because he would no longer go along with your insane plan to murder an innocent child."

"Sigmund, I..." Gideon began.

"What? You're going to tell me that you're sorry? Apology not accepted. I've waited a long time, Gideon, hoping this day would come. Now it has and here we are. Look at you, Gideon, cringing there in your chair. Must be tough knowing you no longer have your Elder powers to protect you. Yes, I'm going to enjoy this, now that you've been cut down to size." Still smiling, Sigmund started towards Gideon.

"Rex, this is wrong." Hannah said. "Despite what Gideon has done, we can't just stand here and let this happen."

"True, Hannah, this is revenge, not justice." Rex replied and stepped forward. "Sigmund, before you begin your 'fun', might I have a word?"

"Yes, but make it quick." Sigmund said, not taking his eyes off Gideon.

"Right, I will. You're about to get even with Gideon for what he did to you. That I can understand, even if I don't condone it. However, what happens next?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm assuming you will finally want to move on to the Spirit World at last, isn't that right, Sigmund?"

"Yes, I'll finally have peace." Sigmund replied.

"That's just it, Sigmund, you won't. They don't just let murderers into the Spirit World, and that is what you'll be if you kill Gideon. Vigilantism is frowned upon by the Angels Of Destiny, just as it is in the courts of the mortal world. You'll end up being sent to Purgatory instead of the Spirit World. Ever been there?"

Sigmund shook his head no.

"Hannah and I have. One time, during our days of leading the Warlock Insurgency, we hid there to throw some Xotar Demons off our trail. Believe me, it's not a nice place. It's full of angry spirits, who are there because they committed some horrible crime, or they can't let go of the anger and rage they had when they died. Sometimes it's a bit of both. We saw a pair of World War II soldiers, twin brothers, who are stuck there because of their hatred of a man they once called a friend."

Leo quietly closed his eyes at these words and quickly buried the memory they invoked.

"There is also a chauffeur, who is there because of the crimes he committed against a family out of his obsessed love for a woman who did not love him back. Plus many others" Rex went on. "Sigmund, do you really want to be among that lot?"

"Well, I..." Sigmund began, but trailed off.

"While it's true that some spirits find their way out of Purgatory and make peace, Hannah and I have helped a couple of those spirits ourselves, most will be stuck there a long, long, time."

"But what Gideon did was wrong. He had no right." Sigmund protested. "I just wanted to do the right thing."

"That's just it, Sigmund, you wanted to do the right thing." Rex replied. "While you initially went along with Gideon's plan to murder Wyatt, in the end you realized it was wrong and wanted said plan stopped. Right now, Sigmund, you're still innocent. You kill Gideon, and all that changes. Gideon threw away everything he'd work for in his insane plan. Don't make the same mistake."

"Sigmund, he's not worth it." Hannah added.

For a few moments, Sigmund stood there and said nothing. Then he turned to Gideon and said. "Just remember, Gideon, what could have happened here, but didn't." With that, Sigmund turned his back on his one time friend and walked towards the window, fading away as he did so.

"He's gone." Kira said, a moment later. "He's moved on."

"Thank you, Buckland, thank you." Gideon said. "I...

"Save your thanks." Rex replied. "I didn't do it for you, I did it to keep an innocent man out of Purgatory because of a crime you committed. You've caused enough suffering."

"I guess I'll summon the Elders now." Leo said quietly.

Soon the Elders, in the form of Odin and Sandra, stood in Leo's office and listened to the testimony of Gideon's crimes. Leo testified about Gideon's plan to murder Wyatt and his actually murder of the alternate Chris, plus the crimes Gideon committed during said plan (including the murder of Sigmund). Rex and Hannah testified about encountering Gideon in Ancient Britain and his attempt to alter history by helping Queen Boudicca win her final battle against the Romans. It didn't take the two Elders long to reach a decision. "Gideon, for centuries, you were one of us, a trusted friend and advisor." Odin said.

"Yet we cannot overlook the crimes you committed, both in the present and the distant past." Sandra added. "Therefore, we only have one recourse. Gideon, you are hereby sentenced to be recycled. Sentence to be carried out at once."

"Have you anything to say before sentence is passed?" Odin asked.

"Yes, I have." Gideon said. "What I did, I felt I did for the greater good. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was, and is, too dangerous to remain alive. As for what happened in Ancient Britain, I wanted to help my homeland. If that is a crime, so be it. I'm ready now."

"So be it." Odin said and then turned to Sandra. "Let us carry out the sentence." Both Elders raised their hands and Gideon was consumed in a bright, white light, which soon vanished, taking the fallen Elder with it. Their grim task done, Odin and Sandra orbed out, without saying another word.

"So what exactly did they do to him?" Hannah asked.

"He'll be reborn as a human baby." Leo replied. "He'll grow up and live a normal life, but he'll have no memory of his time as Gideon the Elder."

"You could say his spirit has been re-booted." Rex added. "Like a corrupt computer program, sometimes you just have to erase it all and start fresh. Gideon's slate has been wiped clean. Now a new life will replace it."

"I see." Hannah said slowly.

Rex looked at Hannah, Leo, and Kira. "I think our work here is done. Let's go home."

*******FLASHBACK ENDS*******

**PALO ALTO, CALIFORNIA**

**OCTOBER 31st****, 2012**

"You see, Rex, it all worked out." Hannah said. "Gideon got what he deserved. You kept Sigmund out of Purgatory, and best of all, Gideon was completely wrong about Wyatt Halliwell."

"I suppose you're right, Hannah." Rex replied and then fell silent for a few moments.

"Rex, what is it?" Hannah asked.

"It's night in Britain now. Would you mind if we took a little trip?"

"Why, Rex?" Hannah asked.

"You'll see. Hopefully it won't take long." Rex replied.

**THE PLACE: BRITAIN**

"Rex, are you sure this is the right place?" Hannah asked as they looked around the deserted field.

"Yes, this is where the latest sightings have taken place." Rex replied and then added. "And here we are."

_Queen Boudicca's ghost. _Hannah thought as the spirit of the long dead queen, in her chariot, appeared before the two former Warlocks.

"I remember you." Boudicca said. "Both of you, from long ago."

_Good think Rex cast that translation spell so I could follow the conversation. _Hannah thought.

"Yes, and we remember you." Rex said.

"Why have you come?" Boudicca asked.

"To help you find peace and move on." Rex said. "You tried to help your people, there is no need to blame yourself for failing."

"I'm afraid you have it wrong." Boudicca said. "I'm not doing this because I feel I failed. In fact, it's quite the opposite."

"I don't understand."

"I was worried that history would forget me." Boudicca replied. "But it hasn't. My people, or rather their descendants, still honour and cherish me. That is why I do this, not out of blame, but out of pride."

"I see." Rex said. "Then I hope you don't hold me in blame. I did what had to be done, because history demanded it. I took no pleasure from my actions. Gideon did not belong in your time, and Hannah and I had to remove him."

"I did blame you, for a time, but now, I don't. I realized that you were right, history had to unfold the way it did. In the end, my people did survive and flourish. As you said, they even built an Empire greater than Rome's. I have no regrets about how things eventually came about. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get back to my haunting." Boudicca turned and drove her ghostly chariot into the night.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I was expecting." Rex said.

"Well, she seems happy enough, Rex, so think things have worked out." Hannah replied.

"Yes, they have." Rex said and turned to Hannah. "Come, Hannah, we have trick-or-treaters to give candy too, and then a party to attend." The two former Warlocks returned home, knowing all was well in both the living and Spirit Worlds.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**


End file.
